Mission Impossible
by Kyla Cipher
Summary: When the twins go to the Prison to stop the Creepy Letters from Lil' Gideon, things go haywire. Will Dipper live to see the next day, and save his sister, AND stop bill and Gideon from taking over Gravity Falls?
1. Mission Impossible

"Mabel, wanna have a syrup race?" Dipper asked. He was feeling sprightly today.

"Yeah! But I bet you 5 dollars that you can't do it while balancing a quarter on your nose! And every time you drop it, I get an extra dollar!" Mabel challenged. "Deal!" The twins shook hands.

Dipper looked around curiously. "You have a quarter?"

"Nope, you?"

"No, Grunkle Stan might, though!" The twins ran into the giftshop, and it was unusually packed today. Dipper walked up to Stan and asked what was going on.

"A new attraction." Stan said. Mabel's eyes widened. "What is it? What is it?!" She begged.

"Go check it out for yourself." Stan said. Dipper and Mabel shoved through the crowd to see what their great uncle's next scam was. Mabel almost burst out laughing.

"Aww! It's a snadger!" She said, earning curious glances from customers. "A what?" a lady asked.

"A snadger." Mabel repeated. "A cross between a snake and a badger." She explained, pointing to the snake that had the fur and markings of badger. It also had legs, which creeped the hell out of Dipper.

"O-kay, Mabel. That's creepy." Dipper said, pulling his sister away from the people who were straining to get a peak at the snadger.

"Grunkle Stan, do you have a quarter?"

"You aren't going to spend it, are you?"

"You have enough money already, but no, we aren't going to spend it." Dipper assured Stan. "Okay..." He hesitantly handed the young boy a coin.

"Let's go!" The twins ran back into the kitchen, Dipper sat in his seat, and Mabel sat in hers. "5 dollars was it? And every time I drop it, another dollar is added on." "Yep! But if you lose, I get to sing at the top of my lungs, and you have to listen!" Mabel grinned.

"That wasn't part of the deal, but i'll take that!" The 12-year-old boy smiled.

Dipper popped the cap of of his syrup, Mabel did the same. "Don't forget the quarter!" She said, as she placed it on her brothers nose.

"Let's do this!" The twins tilted their syrup bottles upside down, and tried to get a drop of it on their tongues before the other twin got a drop.

"Almost, almost!" Dipper urged, a drop of syrup hanging from the bottle. The quarter fell off his nose. "No!" He cried. Right as he placed it back on his nose, Mabel had won. "Haha! I won! Yes!" She cheered.

"Dammit, Mabel!" Dipper mumbled. He slapped 6 dollars on the table, then he flicked the quarter and it hit Mabel right in the nose. "Ow!" She whined.

Dipper tried hard not to laugh. "I-I'm sorry Mabel!" He had tears of laughter coming to his eyes.

"Dipper Maxwell Pines! You apologize right this second!" Mabel ordered, trying hard herself not to laugh.

"I'm so sorry Ma-HAHAHAHAHA!" He fell out of his chair, which sent both twins into hysterics.

It took them both about 3 minutes to calm their breathing. "Okay-okay, i'm calm..." Dipper said, breathing heavily. "These are the times, brother. These are the times."

"Now, THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMORROW, BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR THAT TOMORROW THERE'LL BE SUN!" She sung as loud as possible. Dipper wasn't sure what a cat giving dying sounded like, but he'd want to hear that more than this!

"Not this song-" "JUST THINKING ABOUT TOMORROW, CLEARS AWAY THE COBWEBS AND THE SORROW, TILL' THERE'S NONE-"

Stan walked into the room. "Kids, you each got a letter." He said, and dropped the envolopes onto the table, and just walked out.

_Thank you, Stan._

Mabel reluctantly stopped her _awful _singing.

"Who do you think it could be from?" Dipper said, opening his. "You wanna read your's first?" Mabel asked. "Only if you want me too." He replied, trying to be polite.

"Well, you already have your's open, so let's read your's first." Mabel teased.

"Okay, I guess." Dipper said, and took the letter out of the envolope.

"I'll just read it aloud. Okay-

_Dear Dipper,_

_I just want you to know that when I tried to crush you with a big ol' robot of little ol' me, it wasn't personal. _

_Bless your heart, you were just standing in the way for my quest of ultimate power. I'll be breaking out,Err… __**getting out**__ of here, before you know it._

_I can't wait to get together with the ol' book club. You, me, and Bill Cipher. Let's see how you like being tickled. In your soul..._

_-Love Lil' Gideon" _Dipper read, his eyes getting as big as saucers.

"Welp, that creepy!" Mabel giggled. "Ugh Gideon!" Then something dawned on the boy.

"Did you get the 'tickled part'? You tickled Bill-remember? When he possessed my body a week or two ago?" Dipper gasped. Mabel's head dropped. "Oh shit." She muttered, just so her brother couldn't hear. He'd be surprised (very surprised) if he heard his sister cussing.

"So, they've gotten together and talked since then."

_I will now jump at the chance to eat anything triangular. _ Mabel thought.

"Dip? Do we have any cool ranch doritos?" Mabel asked her brother. "Cabinet. But why?"

"Because of this!" She pulled one out. "Everytime I eat doritos, they will now and forever remind me of Bill." She shoved one in her mouth.

"Give me some of those." Dipper grumbled, and reached into the bag.

"Let's see how creepy my letter is, shall we?" said Mabel, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"_Dearest Mabel,_

_I truly appreciate that you responded to my correspondense. Sure it was from a lawyer telling me to cease to exist, but it's the thought that counts. You can only count the 246 bricks in your cell so many times._

_Did you know you can make fruit punch in a prison toilet? And you won't believe where I can make peach cobbler! Oh the things that i've learned._

_I hope to see you real soon. I'm including a lil' ol' piece of my hair, and some sweat, don't forget me._

_-Love Lil' Gideon" _Mabel read. "These letters just won't stop!" Dipper grumbled, through a mouthful of doritos.

"Yes, they will." Mabel said. Dipper gave her a look of confusion.

"How?"

"If he won't stop sending them, we'll make sure we stop getting them." She gave herself a high five.

Dipper choked on the triangular snacks. "YOUR NOT GONNA KILL HIM, ARE YOU?!" He coughed. "No, but that is a good idea!" She smiled. Dipper facepalmed.

"Don't kill Gideon, Mabel. No matter how much he deserves it!" The boy said through gritted teeth.

"Come on." She urged. "Upstairs. This is going to take a lot of black, and Mission Impossible music." The 12-year-old giggled.

"Oh no-black, and Mission Impossible music?! We aren't breaking into somewhere are we?" Dipper asked, terrified of what his sister's answer was going to be. "Dun! Dun! Dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun , DUUUUUUUUUUN!" Mabel 'dun dun-ed' all the way up the stairs, to the Mission Impossible theme.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dipper mumbled, clearly annoyed. Grunkle Stan called up. "I ordered pizza! It's the cheeseburger."

Mabel gasped. "COMING!" She screeched, and whizzed down the stairs, knocking Dipper down. Mabel's victim (Dipper clearly) tumbled down the stairs. "Ow..." He moaned.

"Dipper? Why are you laying on the floor?! There's pizza in the kitchen! Get up, you lazy bum!"

_She did __**not **__just say that!_

Dipper slowly got up, and walked into the kitchen. Stan and Mabel were already on their second pieces of pizza. "Gee, thanks for waiting for me." Dipper grumbled sarcasticly. "Well, get in here before it's all gone!" Stan bellowed, grabbing 2 more pieces. Dipper nodded.

He grabbed the last piece. "Thanks for saving me a piece." He complained. He stomped out of the kitchen, not even bothering to sit down.

* * *

><p>"Dipper, I knitted this for you!" Mabel said, holding up a black sweater, with no pattern. "Umm, Mabel. I'm <em>not <em>wearing one of those sweaters!" He anounced.

"But we have to be stealthy!" Mabel insisted. "Anything else, other than a sweater?" "Oooh! I think I have something!" She ran to their closet and started tossing clothes over her shoulder, like in those modeling TV shows. She held up a leather jacket.

"How is _**this?!**_" She asked, smirking like she'd just won the Nobel Peace Prize, and she was teasing Pacifica about it.

Dipper realized it to be their dad's when he was young. He wondered how Mabel got ahold of it. But that didn't matter right now.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Dipper grinned like the cheshire cat. "Now get out of the room, I'm changing." He demanded. Mabel obeyed.

Dipper stripped down. Then he slipped on a black T shirt, black jeans, and his normal shoes. Then lastly, he put on the leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. He didn't have his pine tree cap on, however.

_This outfit does look good on me... _Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by his sister knocking on the door. He swore, there was nothing louder than his sister's knocking. Maybe her screaming, but that was something else.

"Are you ready?" She whined. _Sisters. _Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Come on in!" Dipper called. Mabel skipped through the door, with a black sweater on (but the sweater had glitter, so it shimmered slightly) and a bloodred skirt. And somehow, she got knee high high-heel boots.

"Nice, Mabel! But you do realize we're not going to a strip club, right?" Dipper teased. "I know that, Silly!" She defended her fashion choice.

"We're wicked cool bad ass rebel punks!" She squealed. Dipper plugged his ears. He took his earlier statement back.

Nothing was louder than his sister's squeals. They were more high pitched than chipmunks on a double dose of helium! They were ear piercing.

"Now that we're all dressed up, what exactly are we doing?" Mabel still hadn't told Dipper what exactly their "Mission Impossible" plan or mission was, or whatever.

"Okay, I called. They don't have authorization to close Gideon's mailbox. So, if we go back into the mailroom we can stop the consent of his letters getting through." She explained.

Dipper had to admit, that was a pretty solid, and good plan.

"Okay, so, let's go stop these creepy letter's from Lil' Gideon!"

The twins rushed out of the Mystery Shack, to the Gravity Falls Prison.

* * *

><p>Dipper eyed the goat the entire trip to the Prison. Mabel had tied a leash to the poor thing, and dragged him along.<p>

(Just in case you were wondering, the tape's stickiness wore off, so Waddles and Gompers aren't taped to each other anymore! Woo-hoo!)

"Mabel, why did you even bring that thing?" Dipper honestly didn't like the stupid can eater.

"He can help us!" She insisted. "Eat our cans?" Dipper retorted. Gompers smelled, looked weird, ate everything, and not to mention ugly. What was to love about this thing?

"Like this!" Mabel grinned. She opened the front door, and shoved Gompers in. Instantly it was havoc inside the front room. Officers and Deputys were trying to get the goat out.

"Come on, while everyone is distracted." Mabel ordered, she gestured from them to the door.

Mabel held the door for her brother. "Ladies first."

"Why thank yo-Hey!" He protested. Mabel snickered. "Seriously, come on." The twins, actually, got through the front room unnoticed.

"Okay, the mailroom is through this hallway." Mabel grinned. She opened the door, and grimaced painfully.

"Hey, you were right. We just have to get past the cells." Dipper teased. Although, it wasn't funny. There were at least 300 prison cells, and the mail room was almost at the very end.

"Hey, let's just look casual." He gulped. The twins starting walking through the hallway, getting glares from the prisoners.

This one man looked like he could crush a manataurs skull by pinching his fingers together. Even manlier than Manly Dan.

"See? Easy peasy." Dipper gulped. Mabel squeezed herself closer to him. "I get the feeling they know we don't work here." She said.

Dipper nodded. It was super dark in here too. He almost tripped four times.

"Almost home free." Mabel whispered. Dipper glanced to the end of the hall. It was only about 100 feet away.

"Almost." He agreed. Then he heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine.

He put his forfinger to his lips, and quietly scuffled over to one side of the hall, and sneaked a peak through the door. He was well hidden.

"Gideon." He mouthed. Mabel nodded, and tiptoed the rest of the way down the hall.

Dipper pressed his ear to the wall.

"You see, Dipper Pines has invoked my fury, deeply. I say we get even with him." The voice of

ex-child physic, Gideon Gleeful, drawled.

"I'm sensing you want to make a deal..." Another voice said slowly. Dipper's whole body tensed up.

It was the voice of none other, _Bill Cipher_.

* * *

><p>Dipper bit his lip. <em>Toast.<em>

"No," Gideon said slowly and very sarcasticly. "I want a magic pink pony that poops Pop-Tarts."

"Well if that's what you wan-" "I DON'T WANT A PONY!" Gideon screamed.

"Rid of those Pines. Mabel shall be my queen. You can torture them all you want. Kill them with poison, fire, drown them for all I care! Just rid of them! I'll get the journals-" "Hey. No on-" Gideon cut Bill off.

"-and i'll unlock the ultimate power. What's in it for you, you might ask?" Gideon stopped. Judging by the silence, Dipper could tell Bill didn't have an answer.

"Okay, destroy the town, that's what you'll get out of this deal. Deal?"

Dipper wanted to look away. This was too painful to hear. Gravity Fall's biggest villians, teaming up and discussing his death. How...well, Dipper couldn't think of the right word.

But he forced himself to watch. Oh, how we wished he and Mabel could just be normal kids on summer vacation, and not almost getting themselves killed every other day.

Dipper grimaced when he heard Bill's voice, "Deal." And a firey blue danced off the walls of the prison cell. It was peculiar how their shadows were facing. In fact, they were complete opposite way then how they should've been facing...

And Dipper gasped when he noticed there were three shadows in the blue light. Bill, Gideon, and...himself.

The boy quickly ducked out of sight. "Did you see that?" Gideon asked.

He pressed himself against the wall. I glanced over to his left. Nothing. Right... "AHH!" Dipper toppled over Mabel, who had a key in her hand.

"I got the key-WHOA!" She landed on top of her brother.

"Dipper!" "Mabel!" "Pine Tree, Shooting Star!~" A not-so-welcoming-voice said cheerily. "How have you been? Good? We were actually planning your destruction right now! How about you come in? Please, we insist." Bill cackled.

Dipper felt himself being pulled toward Bill, who was now floating in the middle of the hallway.

"Uh, actually, we were just leaving, so yeah! We don't have any time for death this week, our schedule is all filled up, so maybe you could try next week or-"

Bill laughed. "Oh, looks like you're schedule has just cleared." Bill grabbed the collar of Mabel's sweater, and tossed her over into Gideon's cell like a rag doll. She laid motionless, which made Dipper want to sob.

She even crashed through the bars.

"P-Please don't hurt my sister!" Dipper pleaded. He wanted to let the tears flow, but couldn't seem to produce any. Even though he felt as if he'd burst into tears.

"She's in good hands." Gideon promised. This, however, didn't reassure Dipper. At all.

"Poor, poor Pine Tree. Anything for your sister huh?" Bill's yellow aura seemed to darken a little.

Dipper nodded, finally finding his voice again.

"Don't hurt her, Bill! I swear, if you touch her-" He couldn't speak. Literally. Bill stretched out a hand, and it 'ghosted' through Dipper's neck, and demon pulled out his voice box.

The boy, relectantly brought his hand up to his throat and felt it. No marks. How's that possible?

"Ah…" Bill looked at the organ. "Much better. Now you can't go blab this to anyone!" Bill saw the horror cross Dipper's features.

"Don't worry Pine Tree, your death won't be NEAR as painful as it should be!~" Bill chirped. He tossed the (now useless) tube shaped organ behind him. As soon as it hit the ground, it disappeared. He crossed his arms.

"Before we kill you though," He glanced at Gideon, who gave Bill a wink. Bill looked back at Dipper.

"We should have some fun!"


	2. The Labyrinth

**_Yeah, I love the movie 'Labyrinth' with David Bowie. (Watch it! It's really good!) I don't care if you're disappointed with it. I'll just keep updating! Ta-Ta~!_**

* * *

><p><em>At the beginning of the summer, if someone had told Dipper that he would encounter demons, monsters, almost dying every other day, he would've laughed! <em>

_But no, he DID encounter demons, child physics, monsters, and near death at almost every corner. He started longing for the life he had before he'd come to Gravity Falls._

_He was the kid who was constantly picked on. He had hung out with his sister and her friends. The boys wouldn't shut up about that. So Dipper hung low most of the time._

_But now (in Gravity Falls) he was probably the most popular person. Everyone knew him. Even most of the monsters. He must be really hated._

* * *

><p>Dipper stood in horror as Bill Cipher started attacking him from all sides. The young boy fell to his knees, doubling over in pain. The demon hadn't actually touched the boy, but he certainly felt pain.<p>

_"Paint isn't so hilarious, Mother fu-" _Dipper thought. He knew that Bill and possibly Gideon could hear him. He just knew it.

Bill scowled. "Now, now, Pine Tree. How would your sister react if she heard you cussing?" Bill snapped his fingers and the prison door swung open. Easy. Just like that.

Gideon, however, propped Mabel up against the prison wall. _"M-Mabel..." _Tears streamed down the boy's face.

_**SHE'D**_ gotten them into this mess, this was _**HER**_ plan, **SHE** was the one who-This wasn't her fault. No, Dipper refused to believe it. It's Bill and Gideon's fault.

"_Just kill me already!" _Dipper sobbed. he threw off the leather jacket and sunglasses. There was no returning them.

"Oh, Pine Tree can't take anymore? Get up, you are a man aren't you? Or have you still not become one?" Bill prodded. Gideon smirked.

"Let me take care of him." Gideon suggested. Bill held his hand up. "No, I want to watch him suffer." Bill insisted.

The triangle clenched his fist, as if he was going to punch Dipper. But no, he did worse.

An invisible force started choking Dipper.

**(A/N May the force be with you, Evil Triangle.)**

Dipper immediately brought his hands up to his throat. He scratched at it, so the demon would release. He didn't. Spots were interfering with his vision.

The young boy gasped for air.

"You can't die. Yet." Bill unclenched his fist. Dipper fell to the ground in a heap.

He gasped for air.

One breath after another, he regained his breath. One breath after another, he felt like he needed more air. As if he knew he wouldn't live long to breath anymore of it.

_Well, that was probably correct._

"Oh, we're not done! No, not even close!" Bill swung his hand downward, as if he were a cat clawing at someone.

A big bloody gash appeared on Dipper's chest. Shirt ripped, and soaked in blood.

Dipper crumbled to the ground, he didn't dare breath. Maybe if they thought he'd been dead, they'd leave him alone. HA! Fat chance!

"Aww..." Bill cooed. "What a hideous little creature!"

Gideon chuckled. "You finish up here. I'll go take Mabel-" He glanced at Dipper. "You know." He dragged Mabel out of the prison. Dipper wondered when or if she'd wake up.

Bill chuckled darkly. "Come on, Pine Tree. I know you aren't dead." Bill floated down to the young boy. "I can see you breathe." The triangle was only about 7 inches away from the 12 year-olds-face.

Dipper slowly opened his eyes. He weakly lifted his head, and instantly dropped it back down to the ground with a big THUD.

"Aww, you had enough?" Bill asked, sounding quite polite, actually. _"Bill, please. Just put me out of my misery. I'm hurting enough already. Not just physically. You literally took my sister away from me." _Dipper thought.

"Oh! Well, i'm sorry." Though, Dipper wasn't to sure he was. "I didn't know you'd take it so hard." He shrugged.

"Oh well. Already done!" He chirped. Dipper let out a low growl. Bill laughed. "Oh! I see!" Bill's yellow aura glowed extremely bright, as he floated off the ground.

Dipper rolled his eyes, though it hurt. A lot.

"There he is! My old Pine Tree!~" Bill snapped his fingers. Dipper glanced down at himself, and he was in his normal everyday outfit. Orange-red T-Shirt, grey shorts, navy blue vest, and his blue pine tree trucker hat.

Dipper's eye twitched. _What sick game was this triangle playing? _

_I wish he were a dorito, and I could just eat him. It'd boost my self esteem, and fill my incredibly empty stomach! _Dipper thought.

"Oh, Pine Tree!" The demon had heard everything Dipper just thought. "Eat me?

Tha-That's H-hurtful!" He dabbed a fake tear from his eye.

_"I don't care about you're feelings!"_ Dipper argued arrogantly. He took his pine tree cap off and threw it at the demon. Bill caught it.

Dipper immediately wished he hadn't. He loved that hat. A LOT. He never went anywhere without it. Except on VERY special occasions.

Then he reminded himself it was still at the Mystery Shack. This was just a copy.

"Nope!" Bill was reading his mind again. "This is the one from the Shack! Well, if you don't want it-" Dipper snatched it out of Bill's hand and stuffed it on his head.

"That's what I thought." Bill would've been grinning. If he'd had a mouth. "_Thought what?"_

"Knew you were glad I got you your hat. You're welcome, by the way."

Dipper glared at the demon. Bill's arms dropped. "Look, kid. I'm sorry-" _"Please. No sympathy. I've had enough of your freaking games, Bill." _Dipper coughed. _Oww..._

The boy looked at the gash in his stomach, completely ignoring the demon.

He almost fainted at the sight. It was a clean cut, but Dipper could literally inside his stomach! "AHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood curling scream escaped his mouth.

The blood was now dripping down his stomach. Dipper fell backwards, and felt himself slip from reality.

"Ahaha. See ya, kiddo."

* * *

><p>The young boy's eyes fluttered open. <em>Where am I? Who am I? Why am I he-<em>Too many questions. WAYYYYYYYYY to many questions.

He saw nothing but blackness.

"Am I dead?" He asked, no one in particular. He grinned and felt his throat. "I can...talk...?" But Bill had-

"So, Pine Tree lives another day! Bravo." Someone clapped slowly.

Dipper spun around and saw a man with blonde hair. Well, blonde isn't the right word for it. It was more like a vibrant yellow.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, yellow tailcoat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He had a black eyepatch over his left eye.

It was quite obvious who this man was. He had just called Dipper 'Pine Tree' after all.

Dipper gulped. "You're him, aren't you? B-Bill." His mouth was dry. He didn't want to see him again so soon.

"I-I" Dipper cleared his throat. "Get me out of here."

"What's done is done, my sweet boy." Bill crossed his arms and leaned back into air. But, he didn't fall. No, he leaned back as if there was a wall there.

Dipper shook his head. He wouldn't let this conversation end so quickly. "I'd like to get out of here if it's all the same with you." He stated.

Bill shrugged. "Oh, but it is all the same to me. Do you even know where you are, after all? You're in my domain. My-" He paused. "Hmm...Let you figure that out for yourself."

Dipper's head was spinning. Not literally of course. What was Bill talking about?

"If you figure out this puzzle, then i'll let you out of here. All your injuries healed. But if you don't-" He chuckled darkly. "You stay here in the dreamscape forever. You have 5 hours to complete this...puzzle. Also, you may, may not, find 'friends' along the way. Depends how vigilant you are."

The demon disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Dipper could still hear his voice though. "Good luck!" A book fell from mid-air. Dipper picked it up and gasped.

Journal 3!

"Thank god." He muttered to himself. He turned around, and a maze of trees stood in his way. Each tree trunk right next to another one, as to create a wall.

A voice echoed in his ears. "5 hours, you don't complete the maze, you belong to _me._"

* * *

><p><em>Dipper wished he could restart that day. Tell Mabel no to their 'Mission Impossible', leave before they had heard Bill and Gideon's plans, didn't get them into this mess.<em>

_He wished._

_ Yeah, he wished._


	3. Awake

_**This was fun! Really. Really. Fun. (Sorry if you're disappointed!) Okay, no. I'm not. Haters gonna hate.**_

* * *

><p>The maze seamed easy enough. At first.<p>

Dipper took a turn onto a path, and it was a dead end. "Come on." He rolled his eyes. He turned around, but ran face first into a tree.

Startled, the boy stumbled backwards a few feet. "How did that get the-" He facepalmed. Magic. Of course! He knew, Bill would pull some sort of trick.

_Trick_ meaning, the labyrinth changed.

But to stoop as low to trap him in a dead en-He spun around and it wasn't a dead end. It went as far as he could see, with no turns, what so ever.

"Great! THANKS A LOT BILL!" He shouted. He knew Bill was listening. It was just so...him.

Dipper walked in the only direction he could. Forward.

* * *

><p>He walked till' he felt like he couldn't move them anymore. He fell to his knees. "I-" He gasped. He couldn't even talk. He had no water, either.<p>

It was hopeless. 5 hours? Who could solve this in 5 hou-Wait. Dipper squinted his eyes. Was it his blurry vision, or did that that tree trunk shrink?

Dipper stared at the tree, and moved over right, only slightly. He saw another path! He got up and felt the wall. I-It. Wow!

When you looked at it, it looked like a solid wall. But no.

A new hope sparked in him. He suddenly felt as if he could run a marathon!

Yeah. He'd have to remember that. Nothing is as it seems in Gravity Falls.

* * *

><p>Bill lay sprawled out across a throne like chair, watching his favorite TV channel. Watching people get lost in mazes.<p>

Todays special: Dipper finding the first turn after a hour of sitting down!

So, his Pine Tree finally found the freaking _turns._

If Dipper thought he were doing well, wow. Kid, it was like _"hello! The name's Dipper! I haven't done anything worth while in my life, other than finding the turns in a maze!"_

Bill was tempted on giving the poor kid more time on the maze. Or at least some water. That kid looked like he had been in the Sahara Desert for a week or two. Sheesh!

Gideon walked into the room. "Well, Mabel just woke up. Freaked out, and punched me in the nose." Gideon rubbed the bloodied nose.

Bill's face shrunched up. "Why didn't you wipe it away?" Gideon shrugged. _Whatever._

Gideon glanced at the TV screen. "So, how's he doing?"

Bill plastered a small smile. "Not well. At all! Hardly entertaining. Just walking around the same places over and over again, without realizing it." Bill said.

Gideon smirked. "Let's crank it up a notch, shall we?" Gideon walked over to the control panel.

Bill glanced over. "What'cha doing?" He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. I don't know. He was bored. Dipper was _extremely _boring!

"Just..." He didn't finish his sentence though. "Haha! Watch that little-" The screen flashed a bright red. You didn't have to be a genius to know what _that _meant.

Bill literally saw red. _No, it isn't just an expression anymore._

The loud beeping sound could probably be heard from the labyrinth. Bill scrambled out of his chair and stood over Gideon. Like he was slenderman or something.

"What did you do?!" Bill shrieked. His voice was even more shrill than it already was. He, Bill Cipher, was panicking. Shit, what did Gideon do?!

Gideon had a sheepish smile on his face. "I might've overloaded the system and...hundredsofgremloblinsarerampagingtheentiremaze,almostguaranteeingDippersdeath." He finished with record speed. He ran off, because, when Bill is mad (or tired) he causes destruction. End of story.

People _will _die.

Without even looking back, Bill extended his hand and grabbed Gideon by the collar of his suit.

He pulled the boy back to him, like Gideon was a doll or something. "Fix it." Bill said, walking off.

He needed an asprin. Or even better, tylenol PM. At least he could sleep through the problems Gideon was creating.

* * *

><p>"Left. Right. No-Left. Wait, I went right the last time I was here-" Dipper facepalmed. He looked in his journal. <em>Same old, same old.<em>

Wait a minute! He hadn't been here! Or...had he? Crap. He couldn't climb the trees, as they were as straight as lines. The 12 year-old bit his lip.

"Stupid journal!" He slammed it closed. He kicked a rock. Only if-He heard leaves rustling behind him. The boy swung himself around. Rather clumsily, I might add.

"OOF!" He ran into someone and he fell backwards. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Well, still got it. Huh, Pine Tree?" Bill chuckled.

Dipper groaned. "First, why are you here? Second, how much time do I have left? Third...Can I kill myself now?"

Bill shook his head. "No. You may not kill yourself. And, come on! I thought you might've been thirsty. But if you don't want it..." Bill started walking off with a water bottle at hand.

Dipper's eyes widened. "Err...I wouldn't mind a drink." He pointed at the water bottle shyly. Bill smirked. "Knew it." He tossed the water to Dipper.

"Oh god, thank you Bill!" He screwed the cap off, and chugged the water down faster than you could say David Bowie.

"God, you really _were _thirsty!" Bill exclaimed. Dipper frowned. "How much time do I have left?"

Bill pulled a pocket watch out of mid-air. He glanced at it, wide eyed. "Um...You could say about 3 and a half hours." He said.

Dipper stomped his foot. "Then I gotta get going!" The boy started running off. "Wait-" Bill called. He didn't want his Pine Tree leaving so soon.

One thing, if he made it to the end of the maze, Dipper would be free. He didn't want that. Pine Tree was _his._

* * *

><p>Mabel walked over to the vanity, and looked through her makeup. The room she was locked up in had pink wallpaper. <em>Very <em>Mabel. You can't forget about the giant rainbow poka dots either.

Soon she was-ahem-getting a _dress _fitting. No. Mabel refused to wear anything that Gideon and/or Bill touched.

But she didn't have a choice, did she? She felt helpless.

The room had a queen sized bed, and end table, a bathroom off of it as well. And you can't forget about the little nooks and crannies.

Lip gloss, lip salve, lots of varieties of eyeshadow, finger nail polish of all colors, oh, and you can't forget about the mascara.

Oh, how she wanted Dipper. She would've smeared makeup on him, and he would start complaining, then she'd start laughing her butt off.

The thought of Dipper gave her heart a burning and aching feeling. What would she do without her twin?

Oh joy. She opened one of the drawers. More makeup. blush, finger nail polish remover, a compact, and..._body glitter._

Mabel glanced around and shoved it in her pocket. "I'll save you for later..." She whispered to herself.

She skipped over to see what clothes where in the closet. Would you believe it? Not a single sweater. Nothing but dresses that looked like they where straight out of a fairytale.

Yellow ball gowns, blue ball gowns, green short dress, you name it, it was probably there. One dress in particular caught her attention though. No...how could he of guessed it? This was her favorite 'dress up' dress back at home.

A red off-the-shoulder dress that had ruffles that went down to her knees. She smiled as she pulled it out of the closet. _It looks just like the one at home._

She looked at the zipper in the back, and nearly fainted. It _was _the dress from home!

Half of the zipper had broke off of it. As much as Mabel wanted to put the dress on, she restrained herself from it.

She had to prove a point. She held the dress up to her body, as if she were going to actually put it on.

"Settling in okay?" A familiar voice asked. Mabel nearly jumped out of her skin and whipped around.

"Oh my god! Bill! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She scolded. Bill frowned. "Just asking a question."

Mabel rolled her eyes like Dipper would've done. "What do you think?" She spat.

"You hate it here, and wish Gideon would go suck it raw-" "O-kay. I get it." Mabel didn't need to hear that.

"So anyway, just checking up on ya'. Thought you wanted to know how your brother was doing." He said, walking to the door. Mabel froze at the word 'brother'

"How is he? Is he okay? Where is he?" These weren't even a fraction of the questions running through Mabel's head.

Bill chuckled. "So...excited." Mabel didn't like his choice of words. She was far from excited. She was deliriously happy she was getting to know how her brother was.

"Well, anyways. He's trying to navigate himself through a maze-" her happiness was slowly fading. "and very thirsty-" wishing she hadn't asked "and the moronic Gideon Gleeful sent a pack of gremloblins after him." Bill finished. This last one sent her over the edge.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. A dark expression came over her features. As if she could kill anybody right there and then. Bill gulped, definately showing that she intimidated him.

"Hehe...Look at the time. I should really be getting to bed..." He pretended to yawn. "Yeah... So see you at dinner..." He rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Mabel heard the lock and restrained herself from throwing things-maybe that's what she really needed to do!

"I think I have an idea happening up here!" She squealed to herself.


	4. Oh, hi there!

Okay. This maze SUCKED!

Officially.

Dipper came across a little tree house. A grand staircase wound up a tree. A...treehouse? Wait-that meant there was someone else in the maze!

Dipper ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Hey, you needed to get on everyone and anyone's good side while in need of...well, everything.

Dipper heard footsteps coming to the door. Lots of little footsteps... Like, little pitter patters. The door opened, and he couldn't of been more disappointed.

"Well,well, well, look who's back." Jeff drawled. The last time Dipper had spoken with the gnomes, he told them Gideon was a girl, so they'd help with his and Mabel's plan.

"Look man-I'm not going to ask you for help with a plan...Just-would you happen to know your way through the maze?" Dipper asked hopefully.

Jeff shook his head. "Hehe, nope! Just a gnome. We don't get out much." Jeff replied. Dipper sighed with disappointment. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Hey, Dipper is it?" Jeff replied, shoving another gnome further back into the house. "Shmebulock..." It muttered.

"Look, I can't help ya'. But I could give you some pointers, and maybe some materials." He offered. Dipper couldn't help but ask, "Thanks, but...why are you so eager to help me?"

Jeff sighed. "Well you look...like you could use help." He looked Dipper up and down, then hesitated. "So, let's just consider us eternally even." He offered his hand. Dipper shook it.

"Come on in. We have tea brewing." The gnome suggested. As great as that sounded, Dipper knew he couldn't stay. "Actually, i'm in kinda a rush, so..."

Jeff nodded. "I sense impending doom in your voice. I'll go get your stuff ready."

A few minutes later, Jeff came back, holding a backpack that was at least 3 times his size. Inside of it was a water bottle (filled with water), some snacks like crackers and nuts, a pocket knife (where he got that, Dipper didn't want to know.), and a few other things.

"Thanks man!" Dipper called, as Jeff shut the door. He could hear gnomes shouting at eachother. _Not his problem._

He smiled at the staircase. He'd always wanted to do this...

He sat on it, and slid all the way down. Afterward, he landed on his butt. The boy smiled.

Hey, wouldn't you know it? He _could _get his mind off of likely not living to see tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Okay, Bill would admit, Mabel intimidated him a little. Key word, <em>little.<em>

He seriously thought about giving himself some weird drug that would make him fall asleep or forget his memory or something.

He walked into the kitchen. He was famished! He looked in the fridge and grabbed a cheeseburger.

He stuck it in the microwave for 45 seconds. Sure, he could've just heated it with the fire that he could summon with his hands, but he needed to know how this stuff worked.

He glanced at the knife drawer. He hadn't experienced any pain since-_DING!_

Hamburger was done.

He opened the microwave door and took the cheeseburger out. He closed the door then took a bite out of his lunch.

"Mmm~!" He moaned with satisfaction. Gideon ran into the kitchen with worry written on his face.

Bill didn't care. He was on a date (with his sandwich) and Gideon wasn't going to ruin it for him.

"Come on! There's a fire in the control room!" Gideon yelled at him.

Bill leaned against the wall and took another bite out of his sandwich. "Not my problem." He took another bite, which left him moaning again.

"So good~!" Gideon stared at him.

"IF YOU STOPPED IMAGINING YOURSELF KISSING A SANDWICH, YOU'D GET WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY! THERE. IS. A. FIRE. IN. THE. CONTROL. ROOM." Gideon yelled.

Bill didn't pay any attention. "I heard you! Now, let me get back to what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted-" He stared at the sandwich lovingly. "Yes, I will marry you!" He mumbled. He took another bit out of it.

Gideon groaned out of frustration. Was he that hooked on a sandwich?!

Gideon grabbed the sandwich out of Bill's hand and tossed it behind him. Before Bill could protest, Gideon grabbed Bill's hand and yanked him out of the kitchen. It didn't help the fact that he was dragging Bill on his butt.

"M-My sandwich!" Bill whined. "Tough! There's a fire! We'll be lucky if the whole control room hasn't burned down!" Gideon opened the door and dropped Bill's hand.

The full grown man stood up, dusting himself off. "It's not like-" His jaw dropped. "What. the. fu-" He looked at the 9 year old. "crap. I wasn't going to drop the F bomb. I mean, who would cuss in front of a little kid?" He looked at Gideon, who looked like he would vomit.

"FIX IT!" Gideon yelled.

Bill kicked at a piece of burning wood. "Well, we tried. We'll look for any survivors later." He shrugged and walked out.

Gideon should of known better. He ran out the door in search of a fire extinguisher.

Bill grinned. Finally! He ran back into the burning room. His chair was nothing but a pile of ash. _Pity._

Bill concentrated all his power on putting the fire out. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate. It was kinda hard with the smoke getting in his lungs.

_Cough, cough. Thinking icy thoughts._

He snuck a peak and nearly whooped in success. Yes, hold your applause people. Bill Cipher has done it again!

Except, the damage hadn't been repaired. Dangit!

_**(Shuddup! Like you could've done any better putting the fire out...)**_

He walked over to the control panel, and wanted to rip Gideon's head off. (Which didn't sound like a bad idea...)

The circuits were completely fried, and there was no hope of fixing them. Unless they had any free parts laying around...They had no hope of the control panel getting fixed.

He needed a few bolts, maybe a few power circuits, and... the list went on and on. Ugh, could that fat child get _anything _right?!

Bill started fixing the control panel himself. The sooner the better. He needed to see how his little Pine Tree was doing so far.

* * *

><p>Mabel started throwing random items at the door, in hopes that they'd somehow open it.<p>

It didn't open.

She flopped onto the bed. No windows, no nothing to help her.

Maybe there was something to help her in the vanity.

hair ties, tweezers, bobby pins, hair accessorie-BOBBY PINS!

"Thank you, lord." She silently prayed.

Her fingers fumbled over the beauty products as she snatched up the bobby pin. She bent it at a 180` angle.

_Perfect!_

She ran over to the door, and jammed the bobby pin in the lock.

"Must...Get...Out...Brother...Trouble...Help..." She grunted. The lock gave a small click before the door creaked open.


	5. Mistakes

Okay, the knife proved to come in handy. Especially when there were plants overgrowing the exits.

Dipper stopped by a pond and splashed water on his face. According to his calculations...it was maybe 2 and a half hours until his 5 was up.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. How was he supposed to get this done in 2 more hours? He decided not to worry about it, since he was stressed out enough already.

He let his mind roam to Mabel. Was she okay? Had she even woken up? Have Gideon or Bill hurt her? Did she miss him?

One thing was for sure, he needed to do this. For Mabel. She would do the same for hi-Did you hear that?

He snapped his head around. Nothing. Probably just his imagination...He turned around again and shrieked. Out loud.

"Gremloblin-" No, it was a _gremloblin. _It was _gremloblins. _Plural. That made a...a big difference to say the least.

"-s. Gremloblin_s_..." He finished.

What seemed to be the leader of the pack growled lowly. Dipper got the hint though.

He had to practicly coax himself into doing what he wanted. _Back up slowly, Dipper. _He did back up. VERY slowly.

The gremloblins growled again, making Dipper want to run for his life. But making no sudden movements seemed to be doing the trick.

He slowly reached into his vest and pulled out his journal. Maybe the author had used invisible ink for their weakness...? _Ha! Doubtful._

Dipper continued backing up and he searched through his journal for the gremloblin page.

One of the gremloblins got impatient and took a swipe at him. Dipper managed to duck out of the way, before the baddy's claws caught him in the chest.

O-Okay. Forget no sudden movements. These guys were going to get him pinned if he didn't escape now.

And, okay. He knew you were never supposed to turn your back on your enemy. But, he was kinda freaking out.

He could barely handle _one _gremloblin when Mabel was the boss of the shack. How could he handle...7... there where 7 of them?!

He spun around on his heel and ran face first into a tree.

"Cornered like a rat!" He gulped. Of couuurrrrrrrrse! Because _now _was the perfect time to get caught in a dead end! Just the _perfect _time. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. His life _definately WASN'T _in danger!

"I hate you, Bill!" He shouted. The next time he saw the demon, he was going to crunch his face in the dirt!

* * *

><p>"Well...I was hungry, and so yeah. I was looking for the kitchen." Mabel finished explaining. Bill gave her a<p>

'not-so-convinced' look.

"Oh really? Why didn't you ring the bell?" He asked with a grin. He knew exactly why she was out. But, wanted to see her squirm.

"What? Hehe, there was a bell? How come no one told me about that? Haha..." She chuckled nervously. Bill laughed.

"Save it, Shooting Star. Come on." He grabbed her arm and started leading her towards the door. "I'll escort you back to your room." He suggested.

When he said _jump_ most people would probably jump to obey him. Not Mabel though. When he said _jump _she'd say something like, _"You can just go to hell, Cipher." _Well, he was from there. But still! She wasn't going to jump to obey him. That was the point.

"No!" She squealed and darted away from him. "I'm not getting locked in there again!"

Bill rolled his eyes. (or eye since one is covered by his eyepatch) "Shooting Star! You don't really have a say in the matter!" He reached her her hand again, but Mabel jerked her hand away.

She replied with a beligent (and childish) "Never, ever, ever, never! You can't make me go!" Bill's glare zeroed in on her. "Shooting Star! I've been nicer then I should be! Just come with me, before I can't hold it in anymore, and tear off your head!" He threatened.

Mabel gulped. _Oh shit. He means it. He really will kill me. _The young girl glanced at the door.

Bill caught her glance. "Don't you dare even THINK about running off!" Mabel sprinted towards the door, but was knocked in the face.

She fell backwards, with a broken nose. Blood was gushing out, and she tried not to let out a whimper.

Gideon looked over at her, and dropped the fire extinguisher. "Oh my gosh, Marshmella' are you oka-" "Gideon!

J-Just stay away from me!" Mabel scooted away. Gideon took a step closer. "But-"

Bill intervened and stepped between Gideon and the girl. "You heard her, shortstack. Back. off." He spat. Gideon glared at Bill. "Just trying to help-" Bill stepped closer to her.

"Look at her. Don't you think she's had enough of your crap? Just leave her alone." Gideon tried to punch the demon, but he caught his fist.

"DON'T-" He bent the 9 year-old's arm at an odd angle. "Underestimate me! I may use my power, but I am NOT weak. Physically or mentally!"

Gideon jerked his sprained arm away, with a sharp cry. "You're either with me. Or against me." Gideon gritted. Bill's heart lept.

If he went against him, Gideon would know. No...Couldn't let that happen. _Never. _

Bill looked sadly at Mabel, who was shaking her head furiously, to stunned to start speaking any words. As if she were mute.

Bill got the message though. "_Don't leave me alone with him!" _Her eyes pleaded.

"I'm..." He stared at his shoe. "with you." He continued looking down. _I made the right decision. _He told himself.

Mabel stared wide eyed at him. "Bill-" Gideon grabbed her. She tried squirming out of his grasp. Kicking. Punching, even! He wouldn't let go. "Come on. He won't help you. He's a cold, heartless demon."

"And you're a cold, abusive, fraud!" Mabel spat. Gideon led her out of the door, despite her protests.

"Bill! Please, help m-" The door slammed shut.

_"I made the right decision._

_I made the right decision._

_I made the right decision." _chorused through the demon's head. Now, only if he could make himself believe it.

Bill started to wish that he wasn't a pawn in this sick game of life.

But life isn't a game, now, is it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>MORBID ENDING TO CHAPPIE 5! I REGRET NOTHING!<strong>_

_** OH LOOK! CAPS LOCK IS ON! OH WELL,**_


	6. Escape

_**Not my idea for this chapter. WillieBadger618's idea. I had fun writing this though.**_

* * *

><p>Dipper weakly threw a rock at the Gremloblin leader, hoping it'd scare him off. Fat chance. Yeah, he knew that. But maybe...? It was worth a shot. Kinda...Not really...but he was going mental.<p>

The rock hit the gremloblin leader in the stomach, and it bounced off of it's stomach with a soft _thud. _They all stared at him, but Dipper nervously avoided eye contact. _It's gonna be ok...I hope._

All 7 of the Gremloblins roared angrily at the young boy, and lurched forward.

A ear piercing scream escaped the boy's mouth. Dipper dropped to the ground. If he wasn't going to be crushed to death, the Gremloblin's sharp claws would definitely do the trick! Suffering was the last way he wanted to go!

He waited for the hit, but one never came. He looked up, but saw nothing but inky blackness for miles. Except for a few red splotches here and there.

He heard a light chuckle. "It'd help if you opened your eyes." The voice said. _Open your eyes, Dipper. _He ordered himself. He did so, and smiled. Bill was back! And... the Gremloblins were suspended in mid-air, in a fighting position.

"You're happy to see me." Bill said with a pleased voice. The boy's smile only grew wider. Dipper got up to his feet, and strode over to Bill. He was only about a foot away, when Bill got really cocky.

"And what do you say to the demon who just saved your life?" He asked. The demon bat his eyelashes at Dipper.

Dipper smiled sweetly up at Bill. "To the demon that saved my life-" Bill gave him a pleased grin. Dipper returned the gesture.

As fast as lightning, Dipper extended his arm, and punched the demon in the face!

Bill groaned in pain as he brought his hand up to his face. "What was that for?!" He whined, blood trickled down his upper lip. _Man, that felt…Wow! _

He didn't know his own strength! The boy had always thought he was weak. But, jeez! If he could give a demon a bloody nose, he could probably beat other things up… Not that he would. Dipper didn't want to be like Robbie.

The boy crossed his arms and struck a pose. Like how Mabel would when she didn't get her way. She'd put all her wait on one foot, and put a hand on her hip.

She always insisted she was giving Grunkle Stan 'sass' but Dipper was pretty sure she was just arguing with him and was upset she wasn't getting her way.

Dipper missed that. He really missed her arrogance about…EVERYTHING! Just a week or two ago she asked Grunkle Stan where _babies _came from. She knew of course, she just wanted to see how Stan would-"Hey, is Pine Tree in there? I'd like to speak to him!"

Dipper stared at Bill. _What did he just say? _"Uh…What?" Shuddered past the boy's lips.

Bill gave a small laugh. Dipper realized that his time was still ticking. "Wait. Does this take out of my time?" He asked. The older man shook his head.

"Nah. Just consider a time out of sorts." Dipper didn't really understand that either. He was too busy staring at the Gremloblins. How sharps their claws were, their glowing yellow eyes had burned their way through his soul! The spikes on their backs…and the teeth. Oh, the teeth! They looked like they could tear apart an elephant in a matter of seconds!

"Seriously! What's with you?! Pine Tree! Pine Tree! PINE TREE!" Dipper was staring intently at the Gremloblins.

Bill whacked him upside the head with his hand. Dipper fell to the ground in a small heap of….Dipper-ness.

He glared up at Bill who was stifling a laugh. "Ow." Dipper grumbled lowly. "I-I'm sorry!" Bill slapped his hand over his mouth, and his face was getting red. He tried to quit laughing, he stopped breathing as well.

"_WHY _did you just do that?!" Dipper demanded. He shoved his cap back over his shaggy brown hair.

Bill couldn't hold it in anymore. His echoing laugh rung throughout the maze. It almost stung Dipper's ears. (it's possible. You just need to hear Mabel's screaming!)

"I thought-" He took a deep breath to compose himself. "Whoo. I thought you 'left' for a minute or two." He giggled.

Bill made a small squeak of awkwardness. "Erm. You wanna know how you're sister is?" He shuffled his feet. Dipper nodded excitedly. "Please." He replied.

The demon smirked. "Okay! If you insist...She got a broken nose! Got knocked in the face by a door. How about that, huh?!" He sounded too chipper. Dipper felt a pang of...he didn't know the feeling. But, oh boy! He knew it wasn't a good feeling!

The boy's legs almost collapsed underneath himself. Mabel was really going through that?! He'd kill Gideon! Well, looky there! Look's like Bill and Gideon could die _together._

Bill looked at a pocket watch he had in his pocket. _**(Duh. I know)**_

"I'd love you stay and chat, Pine Tree. Really. I would. But I should get going…" He lifted his hand, before Dipper grabbed it.

"WAIT!" He gasped. Bill was staring at Dipper's hand. He just…touched him. That's…unexpected from Dipper. To say the least.

"Bill! I can't finish this in 2 hours!" Dipper whined. He really hoped he'd understand. He probable got a few hundred yards, and that was probably it!

Bill straightened his bowtie. "Hmmm?" He glanced up at the boy, than back it his bowtie.

"I can't finish this in 2 hours. It can't be done!" He repeated. Of course, he'd try it. For Mabel.

The demon grinned.

Pulling out his pocket watch again, he replied with a smirk "Prove it." Dipper detected a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How about we up the stakes, hmm?" The watch enlarged itself, but it wasn't a normal watch. It had 5 hours, instead of 12.

Bill twirled his finger around it, and the spot where the hand rested on the 3 (indicating Dipper had spent 3 hours in the maze) moved along to between 4 and 5, leaving him with half and hour!

Dipper's jaw dropped. "That's so unfair, Bill!" He whined. Bill's image was fading.

"Now it really _can't _be done!" As his image flickered in and out. "Good luck, _Pine Tree_. Prove to me that you can " He used the same tone Pacifica used with Mabel. Filled with...Dipper didn't know, but it couldn't of been good. For him, at least.

As Bill disappeared completely, the Gremloblins unfroze, and continued in their attack. Dipper immediately drew his knife. Well, it was more of a dagger. A serated dagger.

The thought of weilding such a kick-butt weapon...Oh yeah, Dipper liked!

He stabbed the first Gremloblin (which happened to be the smallest) in it's stomach. Dipper got a stomach churning feeling, it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, either. He yanked the knife out of the creature's stomach shaft, and silver blood dripped off of his dagger.

He didn't dwell on it long though. The weak Gremloblin fell to the ground, breath slowing. Dipper knew it was dying.

6 more Gremloblins attacked him from all sides. A medium sized one's claws caught on his shirt, and ripped it, leaving a bloody gash in his arm. Dipper hissed in pain.

_For Mabel. _With a twirl he nailed two in the arms, not killing them, but hurting them, none the less.

_For Mabel. _His breaths were evening out slightly, as were his hits. Dipper didn't kill any of them, but he did disable them. 6...5...4...4 more left!

_For-_The thought slowly faded, allowing his brain to focus on the enemy.

He was starting to enjoy this. He chopped away harder at the Gremloblins. Not showing any weakness, as if he didn't _have _a weakness. The fire in his eyes seemed to rage.

All 7 of them were groaning in pain. They were slowly dying. Dipper sent each one it's death blow. Finally! He had killed them all-He had killed them all...

When the truth hit him, it was to late. He'd _killed _them. Yeah, they'd attacked him, but that was their nature.

And the reality of it, Dipper had _enjoyed_ it.

* * *

><p>Mabel launched herself towards Gideon. "Let me go!" She screamed. The girl twisted herself around, hurting her arms quite a bit, but that didn't matter. She came face to face with Gideon. "Let. Me. Go." She gritted.<p>

Gideon released her, shoving her towards her bed. She landed with a soft _plop_. She sat up with a huff.

"I'll get you something for your nose. Then we'll see how some of the dresses fit, hmm?" Gideon rummaged through a small chest in the corner of the room.

Mabel sat helplessly on her bed. She glanced around her new bedroom. Not that it ever would be _hers, _but it was given to her.

Gideon walked over to Mabel with scissors, a bottle of water, plaster powder, and gauze in his arms. Mabel whimpered at the sight.

"I'm fine. Really." She insisted. By the looks of it, he was making her a makeshift cast. Gideon shook his head.

"No, you aren't fine. Your entire front is covered with blood. As if you'd killed someone." He grinned. Meaning, _Yeah kill someone, you'd be even hotter than you already are. _Mabel wanted to puke that she'd just imagined Gideon saying that.

Hey! It was something he'd say.

_And that someone who I would be killing would be you!_ Mabel wanted to say, but bit her tongue. You didn't want to screw with someone who had scissors.

She glanced at the door. She could so easily just dart off, but it was more than likely that someone was guarding the door.

Gideon unrolled the gauze, and dipped it in the water. "What are you going to do?" Mabel asked. She bit her lip to distract herself from being in a room with Gideon Gleeful, and not fighting him. Not yet at least.

A blood drop dripped off her face and landed on her sweater. Followed by a steady stream of blood. Gideon's face scrunched up in disgust. "Here, Marshmella'." He handed her a box of tissues.

Mabel took them, and stuffed her nose. It was a trick Stan had taught them. It worked really well!

Then she dabbed her sweater. But it was already ruined. Her sweater was black with sparkles all over it, but there were very noticable blood splotches all over the front.

"Okay, so i'll just apply this on your nose..." Gideon mumbled. He pressed the wet gauze to her nose. She could immediately feel it modeling to it's shape.

Gideon took the plaster powder, and sprinkled it onto a powder puff, then puffed her nose. It hardened immediately, leaving a very-well-made cast stick to her nose.

"It'll fall off in about 1 month, then your nose should be all healed..." He glanced over to the closet where the dresses were stored. "How bout we try some on, hmm? It'll be fun. Like a fashion show-" Mabel froze.

Gideon ushered her into the dressing room. "Anything. I'll be waiting outside."

Mabel nearly fainted at the sight of all the dresses. So...many...There was a dress that was lake green foam, and looked like something Pacifica would wear.

She looked at her red dress from home. She immediately grabbed it to put it on, but it uncovered the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was so...her!

It was a sweater dress. The sleeves were like her sweaters, and instead of dropping right below her stomach, it dropped right above her knees. It was almost a soft gold. A shiver worked it's way down her spine. She immediately dropped the red one, and stripped off her blood caked skirt and sweater.

She slipped on the sweater-dress. It fell over her with one swift movement. She looked at hersef, and decided it needed something...She put on a pair of black high heels. Yeah, yeah. Gideon, being trapped here, blah blah blah.

She couldn't help it! So many beautiful things. She couldn't help but make herself up. She looked at her hair, which was ratted and knotted and stuck out every way.

No matter. She felt beautiful. She looked normal enough, at least her cast was the same pink-ish/tan shade her skin was, so her nose didn't look any different.

She opened the door, and walked out of the dressing room. By the look on Gideon's face, she chose the wrong dress. "Oh. _That _dress. I thought you were going to choose the red one. But whatever, let's go get your hair and makeup done." He pulled her over to the vanity.

Mabel could tell Gideon liked the way she looked. He blushed. That was enough. "W-What are we getting me prepped up for?" Her fear returned.

"Dinner. It's in maybe 15 minutes." Gideon said. Mabel gave a sigh of relief. _Thank god. Just dinner. _

"You'll look good with your hair pulled up..." He mumbled to himself. Gideon was a criminal, but _wow _he worked wonders with a curling iron!

When he was finished, Mabel's hair was tied into french braids all around her head, and then Gideon pinned them all around in the back, making a messy, braided, bun.

Mabel awed in his work. "H...How'd you do that?" She stuttered. Gideon shrugged. "Y'know. I'm all about my perfect hair..."

Gideon stared into Mabel's eyes. Fear glazed over them. Mabel's breath caught in her throat once more.

Gideon slowly leaned in to kiss her. Mabel realized this, right as his lips brushed against hers. "BACKWARDS BARREL ROLL!" She screamed.

Just like she screamed, she did a backwards barrel roll, Gideon toppling over her. They fell back onto the floor, with Gideon ontop of her, pinning her arms down.

A growl escaped her throat.

Mabel hoped she wasn't showing any pantie, but didn't want to check. There was a 100% chance she was. The thought made her want to puke.

"Nice move." He smirked. Mabel gave him the sweetest smile she could manage. "Oh yeah, you should see this one!"

As swift as lightning, the young girl swung up her leg, and kneed Gideon where-the-sun-don't-shine. Out of breath, Gideon fell off of her.

"Thanks, i'd love to do that again sometime!" She smiled at him, while smoothing down her dress. She darted to the door, and swung it open. "Or...not."

This time when she opened the door, she didn't get hit in the nose again. She ran into something-Nope! _Someone._

Hesitantly, she looked up. His stormy grey eye peered down at her menacingly. "Going somewhere?" Bill asked, eyebrow raised.

Mabel's breath caught in her throat. "Yes, actually." She shoved him back into a wall and ran for the palace doors.

She screamed when she saw that both Gideon and Bill were in hot pursuit. Bill's hands were glowing a mesmorizing blue. Upon further inspection, the blue was fire. Yeah, not that mesmorizing anymore.

She stopped when she got to the door. The door must've been heavier than 5 elephants, riding convertibles!

She shoved it open, but only succeeding in making it move a foot or two. No matter! Now was _not _a time to be picky!

She shoved herself through the crack, and slammed it shut again. Mabel leaned back against the door, out of breath.

But what really made her out of breath was what was in front of her. A big maze made out of trees. She hesitantly took a step towards it. Dipper was in there. He just...was. She knew it.

This _had _to be the maze that Bill had mentioned earlier. Was the maze just far away in perspective, or small?

She snuck another glance. Perspective. And Mabel understood why.

This castle was on a mountain. Trees as far as she could see.

She heard a banging on the doors, but paid it no attention. She was free.

Well, sort of. But she _felt_ like she was free. The cold wind on her skin, the wind tangling through her hair, and her dress fluttering gracefully around her feet.

"Bad Mabel! Very bad Mabel!" Gideon huffed, swinging the door open. Mabel stared back at the duo, scared for her life.

"Shooting. Star." Bill took a deep breath, and extuinguished the fire he'd summoned. "Come here, and you won't have a very bad punishment for running away."

Mabel took a step backward, but did a double take when rock started to crumble away at the edge. Her heels practicly hung off. And the drop would kill you. For sure.

"Come on." Gideon said, stepping towards her. Mabel turned around and looked off the edge. _Dipper..._

Gideon placed a hand on her shoulder, which sent a shiver down her spine. "He won't make it out alive. He has 16 minutes left to solve the maze, or else Bill will kill him." Gideon informed her. "Won't _that_ be fun!" Bill added.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"And he's not even close." That _had _to be a lie.

"16 minutes?" Mabel asked, her voice very quiet. Gideon nodded. "Come on in. Bill will take care of Dipper, and we'll have a nice long chat." Gideon said.

Most people would've called her crazy. Very few people would actually understand what she was about to do. I really hope _you _understand it.

And yes, she probably _was_ crazy. But as well as the entire Pines family. That might've been a blessing, or a curse.

_For Dipper._

"No, he's not going to die." She said, tears streaming down her cheek, making them red and puffy. "Just me."

Mabel Pines, jumped off the cliff, falling at least several hundred feet. That had to of killed her.

_Right?!_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got bored for the ending. Oh well. It works. Sequel will be up soon!<strong>_


End file.
